Mine
by DragonKnight - Beta 26
Summary: ExS one-off. Saphira laments about what she has that can never really be hers...or can it? Inspired in part by Taylor Swift's song of the same name.


**A/N: This idea came to me the other morning when my younger sister was playing Taylor Swift's song "Mine". The scene/dialogue at the end just popped in my head and I was like...'Okay, this needs to put in writing before I forget'.**

**So I'm taking a quick aside from my other story to bring you this. If you don't like EragonxSaphira stuff, don't read.**

**Everyone else, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, or any music belonging to T.S.**

* * *

Saphira lay curled next to Eragon as he slept in their tent near the Varden's main encampment. Although he slumbered peacefully, Saphira lay wide awake, staring at his prone form. She had been unable to sleep as of late, as images and thoughts that were becoming all to frequent, whirled about her head. Normally, she would be able to control these emotions, but with everything that had happened in the last few months, they were still there, stronger than ever.

On a whim, she extended her mind toward her sleeping partner's, hoping to catch a glimpse of his dreams. As images began to arise, an all-to-familiar feeling of pain and sorrow welled up in Saphira. This was the same dream he had been having for months now. She saw Eragon walking along a beach, laying in a meadow, standing on a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley. In each instance, he was with someone, talking, laughing. Signs of love and happiness were evident on his face as the two became closer, more intimate. But exactly who he was with remained a mystery; the figure was shrouded in white. Their identity was impossible to determine, as it was this specific thought which Eragon kept hidden behind the iron barriers of his mind.

As Saphira withdrew from his mind, the images disappeared, but the hurt remained, as she was certain she knew who mysterious figure had to be.

_Of course it's Arya_ she thought. _Who else would it be?_ She got up and walked out the tent, silently berating herself. Walking around the bushes that were behind the tent, she went to the hidden stream that ran nearby, and looked at her reflection in the clear, still water. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, as she battled the same emotions she always felt in this situation. They overwhelmed her, and she began to cry. _It's not like he'd ever see _me_ the way I see him._

These feelings about Eragon were nothing knew. If anything, they were an old, well-tortured wound. Saphira never imagined she would end up feeling this way about him. She had always cared about him, as any dragon would their Rider, but this was so much more. In her mind, she though back to when this heartache of hers had begun.

It was the day, so long ago, that they had first stopped at Leona Lake. They had finally been able to spend time alone together, for the first time in quite a while. The whole day was theirs to enjoy. They flew, they swam, the played for hours on end. During this time, they had opened their minds to each other like never before; every thought, every sensation, every feeling combined as the two existed as one. It was only later, laying next to each other on the beach drying off, that it really hit her. For a while now, she had felt...different...toward Eragon, something she couldn't explain. She had never paid any mind to it, but now after being linked with him so intimately, she realized what had happened, what these feelings meant.

She had fallen in love with her Rider.

_How did this happen? _she howled, swiping at the surface of the stream with her paw. _We aren't supposed to be like this. He'll never be able to reciprocate these feelings to me _she told herself, thinking of his infatuation with Arya. _I should just -_

_Saphira?_

She whirled around to find Eragon awake and standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him approach. _Eragon! I….what are you doing up? _She quickly tried to close her mind from his prying thoughts, concealing her emotions, praying that he didn't see what she had been going on about.

_I could ask you the same question _Eragon gave her a worried look. _I woke up as soon as you left; I could sense there was something wrong. _He moved closer to her, _ What is it?_

_It's nothing _she lied, _I was having trouble sleeping is all. _She gazed at the ground between them unable to meet his eyes.

_Saphira please, what's wrong? _Eragon pleaded with her. He hated seeing her in such a state. _I want to help._ He could tell she was keeping something from him, and this was causing her great pain. This was no the first time she had been like this. Originally, Eragon had no clue what was going on, but after seeing her in this state so many times, unwilling to talk and feeling the same sensations from her each time, he had eventually begun to guess what it was. _Please...tell me._

Her eyes slowly rose to meet his. _You wouldn't understand._

_Try me._

_Eragon..._ she whispered. It was now or never. For better or worse, she had to tell him before it tore her apart. _I...I love you._

Eragon tilted his head, puzzled. _Saphira, I love you to, you know that._

_No, you don't understand _her voice beginning to shake, _I __**love **__you. Not just as a friend anymore...but as something else. I have for some time now. _At this, she opened her mind to him, to show him exactly what she meant; how she saw him, how she felt about him.

There it was. Out in the open after so long. Saphira tried to read his face but she couldn't. He just stood there, frozen, a mixture of unreadable emotions emanating from him.

_I'm sorry Eragon. I know this must disgust you, its not right. I've tried to deny it myself, but I can't... _She shuddered, _forgive me._ Tears ran from her eyes again as she lowered her head, unable to look at him any longer.

A touch on her cheek caused her to look up. Eragon had come up to her, and taken her large head in his hands. A small, unsure smile on his lips, she felt an unexpected sensation across their link. It wasn't hurt, anger, or disgust. It was understanding.

_Saphira...why did you keep this from me? You should have told me how you felt instead of keeping it locked away. _

She didn't know what to say: she had expected him to recoil and run, or yell, or simply walk away. But he didn't. He just stared into her brilliant blue eyes. _I don't understand, I thought you would have been offended._

_I'm not._

_How is that possible?_

_Because, _he said, his face breaking into a true smile _I feel the same way about you._

_What...? _her voice was so small she wasn't even sure she had said anything.

_You heard me. _He put his forehead to her snout. _Saphira, no one knows me like you do. No one can ever be as close to me as you are. Even if I did have feelings toward someone else, they would just be drowned out by my connection to you. _

_But how can that be? I've seen the way you pine after Arya. It's obvious you lust for her, not me. And how could you; we're not even close to compatible, we shouldn't feel this way._

_You do _he laughed.

She snorted. _Because I'm alone Eragon. There is no one out there for me. You have plenty of potential mates. You don't need me. _

He pulled her head down so he could her look straight in eye. _You've never been alone Saphira. I have been, and shall always be with you. I don't want anyone else. I want you.. _

_But...Arya... _Saphira's heart was aching, begging for her to accept this. Eragon felt the same! They both finally knew how she felt about him, and he about her. So why couldn't she let that go?

_It's not what you think. _It was his turn to feel ashamed and drop his gaze. _ I used my "attraction" to Arya to distract myself. To try and deny what I felt for you. _He raised his eyes to look at her again. _I love you Saphira, more than anything, or anyone. _

Saphira felt a wave of joy pass over her. Eragon, partner of her mind – and now her heart – loved her just as she loved him. She could barely contain her emotions, and they burst forth, enveloping his mind. She could see him close his eyes and smile, this time his feelings mixing with hers. Saphira began to hum as her own eyes fluttered shut, their combined love almost overwhelming. Suddenly the images from his dream sprang forth. Only this time, there was no obscurity; Saphira finally could see who Eragon had been dreaming about all this time, who he found himself so happy to be with, who his heart truly desired.

Her.

They embraced each other with their thoughts, far more intimate and meaningful than any physical gesture could ever show. They both probed the others mind in wonder, looking for the cause of this new bond between them. Arriving at the same conclusion simultaneously, their eyes flew open as the both said

_**Leona Lake...**_

_Ever since we linked ourselves together that day, I've felt this way about you Saphira. _Eragon explain, and began to rub her neck, Saphira's humming growing louder. Her skin tingled, this once simple interaction meaning so much more now. She turned her head and licked his face, causing him to laugh again, his rubbing becoming more intense.

_Oh Eragon, _she moaned, his feelings of love and lust for her causing her to shudder with pleasure. _I've been waiting so long for this. We may not be physically able to be together...but I'll take you anyway I can get. _

Hearing this, Eragon stopped his rubbing, and grabbed her head with his hands again. He let out a small growl as he pushed his lips against hers. _We'll make it work._

Saphira blissfully pressed back against his kiss, enjoying every second. She pushed him onto his back and nuzzled him affectionately. _Yes, we will. _

Eragon rubbed his forehead against her snout. His mind suddenly produced an idea that caused him to start laughing. Saphira stopped nuzzling him and lay down with him, her head on his chest. _What is it?_

_I was just thinking: how I was laying on the beach that day, confused feelings in my head. If that version of me could only see us now. I'd never believe this could come true. _

_Well it finally has _she licked his face again. _And now I'll never let you go._

Eragon lifted his head up to hers, gazing intently into her eyes. He opened his mind again, wrapping Saphira's mind with every ounce of love he could muster. Years from now, they would look back at this moment and melt for each other all over again, their love just as strong and passionate. _Eragon..._she whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again.

He could feel her shiver on his body as they pulled away and he confessed

_I remember how it felt sitting by the water,_

_Every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a dragoness's perfect daughter,_

He placed his hands on her cheeks again as he pulled her in and kissed her, just a deeply as before.

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine. _

**Fin**


End file.
